


Not Quite Thor

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Thor is literally not himself.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Marvel & Magic [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021





	Not Quite Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Square B5: magical accident

"Oh my," Thor suddenly exclaimed as he sat bolt upright from the couch, sending it toppling backwards with its two occupants. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" 

Thor gave Tony a hand up, but the latter yanked it back, yelping in pain. Thor was a giant pile of muscles, but he was usually more in control of his strength, and he certainly didn't say things like "gosh" and "oh, my". At this point Tony, as well as Natasha and Clint by the looks of them, were suspicious. They had seen some weird shit since the aliens hit New York, so frankly, if Thor was not Thor, or if something was possessing him, none of them would be surprised. 

"Who are you?" Natasha hissed, pointing a dagger under his chin while Clint had her back with an arrow notched. 

How? Did those two just stash weapons around the room? For his part, Thor blinked owlishly around the room at them all. 

"I'm really not sure right now. I don't usually have all this," he held up one of his massive arms and wiggled it around. "Are they muscles? Are people supposed to have this many?" Thor continued perusing himself. "Oh! And is that a penis? I've never had one before, but I do like the cape. Red is such a confident colour, but I suppose you'd have to be with all this testosterone. Goodness, it's quite bizarre."

Clint lowered his bow. 

"I don't think he's dangerous," he said and began picking up the pop corn that had fallen all over the place. 

Tony grimaced when he saw him eating half of it right of the floor like a starving human roomba.

"So, who might you be?" Tony asked not-Thor.

"Luna," he replied, like that answered anything at all.

"That's you name?"

A nod.

"You're… human?"

Another nod.

"I'm gonna need a little help here, Luna the human. Why are  _ you _ in  _ Thor?  _ And  _ where _ is Thor?"

"I assume Thor is in my body if I'm in his. As for why… well, I was rummaging through the attic and found this pretty, glowing orb and-"

"You touched it, didn't you?" Tony asked knowingly. "

"Of course. Maybe if Thor touches it again, we'll be able to switch back. Unless, it switches him out to someone else…" she hummed in thought, twirling one of Thor's blond locks around his massive index finger. "It could become a bit confusing. I'd better get home. Where are we?"

"New York?" Tony answered as if it was obvious, pointing out the window at the famous cityscape.

"Oh, well, that's a bit far from home."

"And where-" Tony began to ask when he was interrupted by the telltale signs of an incoming rainbow bridge. "Take cover!" he bellowed, pulling not-Thor out of the way while Clint and Natasha dove behind the couch.

In a bright gust of wind and chaos, a Norse pattern was suddenly seared into his flooring while a blond woman stood there imperiously.

"Thor," Tony scolded approaching the Lady-Thor. "I told you not to rainbow your way inside. I'm gonna need a big rug to hide all this mess now."

"Friend Tony!" Lady-Thor boomed, so yes, it was definitely him. "You know it is I? You can see through this witchery and my womanly wiles?"

"Obviously," Tony drawled.

Luna was actually quite attractive, but Thor completely ruined it with his warrior manners.

"Thank you for safeguarding my mighty body, friend Tony. This one is quite appealing, but too weak to be of any use." Thor added when he saw himself standing there.

"It's guarding itself pretty well actually. Thor, this is Luna. She thinks she knows how to undo this, and the sooner, the better."

Luna waved at herself. All of this was… weird. Just plain weird.

"Could you take me back to where you came from? I don't mind if it's inside. This design is very intricate," she said as she admired the pattern now adorning the floor.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Luna."

Lady-Thor offered his small hand to not-Thor, who delicately put his large paw in hers. Tony shuddered at the interaction.

"Don't you guys go doing anything weird," he said and stepped back for them to depart.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Lady-Thor replied with a smirk before he called on Heimdall to transport him.

"That big fat liar," Tony muttered to the empty space.

  
  
  
  



End file.
